Dearest
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Chapter 6: Tangisnya. "Menangislah, Ino-chan. Tak apa. Tak ada yang melarangmu". OOC, OC, AU, TITLE CHANGED.
1. 1st Memory: Siapa?

* * *

**Dear**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 1: Siapa?. Mereka semua tampaknya terkejut. Hilang ingatan? Aku?. Hinata's POV.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura, Saino, etc (I'll add more pairings soon).

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Tragedy

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

**1****st**** Memory: Siapa?**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Terbangun di sebuah ruangan putih.

Ini… "Rumah Sakit?" tanyaku pelan.

_Krieet_. Pintu ruangan ini dibuka. Seorang pria berambut biru tua mengenakan jas putih dan kacamata masuk. Serta seorang wanita berambut pink, mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Dokter dan suster?

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah bangun?" tanya suster yang kelihatannya terkejut itu, sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Erm…" ujarku mengiyakan. Aku ingat, namaku _Hinata_.

"Sakura, telepon Naruto sekarang juga. Dia pasti tidak sabar menanti kabar baik ini." ujar dokter itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun!" ujar suster bernama _Sakura_ itu bersemangat dan keluar ruangan.

"Nah, Hinata," dokter yang bernama Sasuke itu duduk di samping tempatku tidur. "Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? Pasti kau merindukan Naruto, ya…" ujarnya. Naruto?

"Em…" suaraku masih lemah, aku berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi Sasuke-san mencegahku. "Jangan, jangan duduk dulu, kau masih lemah. Tidurlah, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan datang, tidurlah, tapi jangan pejamkan matamu dulu."

"Erm…" masih terngiang dalam benakku, Naruto?

_BRAK!_ Pintu ruangan ini dibanting. Muncul seorang pria berambut kuning yang acak-acakan, mengenakan pakaian kerja yang tidak rapih.

"Hinata-chan!?" ujar pria itu terengah-engah. Sasuke-san tersenyum padanya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Naruto! Jangan berlari di koridor!" ujar Sakura-san terengah-engah, mengejarnya dan memukulnya. Naruto?

"Maaf…" ujarnya. Dia mendekat, duduk di kursi sebelah kasur tempatku tidur, dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Hinata-chan… Akhirnya kau bangun, kau tidak apa, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Em," suaraku tidak keluar, bagaimana ini?

"A… Ano… Kau… Siapa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Pria itu kelihatannya terkejut.

"Hinata-chan?" tanyanya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke-san. "Sasuke, apa maksud semua ini!?" bentaknya. Aku masih bingung…

"…Maaf, Naruto, aku tidak menyangka, dia… Hilang ingatan…" ujarnya.

Mereka semua tampaknya terkejut. Hilang ingatan? Aku?

Naruto-san melihat ke arahku, tatapannya menunjukkan kalau dia kecewa.

"Sasuke, aku mau bicara dulu denganmu. Sakura, boleh aku minta tolong? Tolong jaga Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto-san.

"Baik." ujar Sakura-san. Naruto-san menyeret Sasuke-san keluar.

_BLAM!_ Pintu ruangan ini ditutup dengan bantingan. Kenapa?

"Hinata-chan," Sakura-san mulai bicara.

"Ya?" aku mulai duduk. Rasanya tidak enak kalau berbicara pada orang lain sambil tidur.

"Kau benar-benar lupa tentang semuanya?"

"Eh?"

"Semuanya, Hinata, semuanya!"

"Semuanya… Yang mana?" tanyaku, entah kenapa, aku takut.

Sakura-san hanya diam.

"Kau… Ingat aku?" aku menggeleng.

"Kau ingat Sasuke-kun?" aku menggeleng lagi.

"Kau ingat… Naruto?" lagi, aku menggeleng.

Sakura-san duduk di kursi sebelah kasurku. Dia menyentuh dahiku.

"…Begitukah…?" ujarnya. Aku masih bingung.

"A… Ano, Sakura-san, sebenarnya, kenapa aku bisa ada di Rumah Sakit? Apa aku benar-benar hilang ingatan?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau kecelakaan, dan koma selama tiga bulan. Hilang ingatan? Yah… Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, syukurlah, kau masih hidup!" aku terdiam. Sakura-san… Nyaman sekali berbicara dengannya. Namanya sudah tidak terlalu asing di benakku.

"Sakura-san," panggilku.

"Ya?" lirihnya.

"Apa nama lengkapmu _Haruno_... _Sakura_…?" ujarku pelan, menelusuri ruangan-ruangan kecil dalam otakku, mencari-cari ingatanku.

Terbesit senyum dalam bibirnya, Sakura memelukku. "Hinata-chan, kau ingat aku!" ujarnya berteriak.

_BRAK!_ "Hinata-chan, kau sudah ingat semuanya!?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah…" aku… Apa aku ingat dia? Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali bertanya, _apa aku mengenalnya?_ Seperti tadi, aku menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku… Aku hanya mengingat nama kepanjangan Sakura-san saja…" ujarku.

Terlihat lagi, wajah kecewa itu. Wajah kecewa Naruto-san. Wajah kecewa yang menyebalkan, membuatku ingin menangis.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura menatapku serius.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa menangis?"

Menangis?

Aku? Yang benar?

Aku menyentuh mataku. Basah. Pantas saja, sedari tadi, mataku terasa buram. Ternyata ini sebabnya. Air mata…

Aku segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Tak apa, kelilipan, mungkin…" yah, _mungkin_ saja kelilipan. Tapi… Naruto-san, kenapa kau menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa seperti itu? Aku jadi ingin menangis karenanya…

"Oh, ya, Sakura-san, dulu, kita selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama sewaktu kita berumur delapan, apa benar?" ujarku membaca secarik kertas yang muncul di dalam otakku.

Kini, giliran Sakura-san yang menangis. Dia memelukku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hinata-chan! Benar! Benar sekali! Kau ingat! Syu… Syukurlah…" ujarnya melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Sakura, _baka_. Jangan menangis, nanti aku malah ikut menangis." ujar Sasuke-san yang ikut bahagia.

"Biarlah, lagipula, para suster-suster genit itu pasti ingin melihatmu menangis. Hehe." ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar _baka_." ujar Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto-san mendekat.

"Ya?"

"Kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, agak pusing, sih… Tapi rasanya lebih baik daripada saat-saat ketika aku koma." Naruto-san menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kita pulang sekarang, ya?" eh? _Kita_?

"Erm…" ujarku pelan, hanya mengangguk, masih bingung. Apa Naruto-san itu keluargaku?

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian Sakura-san yang kupinjam dulu, kami segera berpamitan pada Sasuke-san dan Sakura-san.

"Sasuke, terima kasih, aku sudah diberitahukan kalau Hinata-chan sudah bangun. Sakura, terima kasih, sudah menghubungiku." ujar Naruto-san.

"Sama-sama," ujar mereka berdua kompak.

"Ah, ano… Sasuke-san, terima kasih, Sakura-san, terima kasih untuk pakaiannya…" ujarku.

"Sama-sama, hei, Hinata-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan _Sakura-san_, panggil Sakura biasa saja, atau tambahkan _–chan_, kita 'kan sudah kenal sejak lama."

"Ah, i-iya, Sakura-chan…" ujarku menurut.

"Nah, begitu, dong!" ujar Sakura-chan.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, ya. Ja matta!" ujar Naruto-san yang membukakan pintu taksi.

"Ja-" ujarku pendek.

"Ja matta!" ujar Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan.

Aku menaiki taksi, dengan Naruto-san disampingku. Pak supir? Tentu saja, dia duduk di kursi depan.

"Pak, mau diantar sampai mana?" tanya si supir.

"Sampai perumahan Hime no Michi, jalan Yume, nomor dua."

"Baiklah," ujar supir itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yay! Fic NaruHina baru dari saya! XD -digeplak-

Oh iya, maaf, buat fic _Bersamamu_ Ecchan tunda dulu sebentar, tapi chap3 pasti update, kok!

_Mind to review?_

:lil-ecchan:


	2. 2nd Memory: Fams

**Dear**

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 2: Fams. Hah? Dititipkan? Yang benar saja!. Hinata's POV.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

_******DISCLAIMER:** Geez..._

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura, Saino, etc (I'll add more pairings soon).

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Tragedy

**LANGUAGE: Indonesian**

* * *

**2****nd**** Memory: Fams**

Entah ada dimana, tapi Naruto-san bilang, kami sudah sampai. Aku masih dituntun untuk berjalan oleh Naruto-san. Kakiku masih kaku untuk berjalan.

"Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya." ujar Naruto-san seraya menyerahkan lembaran uang pada si supir.

"Terima kasih, pak!" ujar si supir itu, dan langsung pergi.

Naruto-san menuntunku berjalan, dia menekan sebuah tombol di samping pintu pagar.

_Ting Tong_. Sepertinya itu bel rumah.

"**Disini kediaman Uzumaki, siapa disana?**" ujar seorang anak kecil lewat _speaker_ yang wajahnya muncul di sebuah layar kecil di bawah tombol rumah.

"Ecchan, ini aniki, buka pintunya!" ujar Naruto-san.

"**Ah! Sebentar, Naruto-niisan!**" ujar anak kecil itu, layar kecil itu pun mati.

_Krieet_. Pintu pagar yang lebar itu terbuka.

"Naruto-niisan! Eh? Hinata-neechan!?" ujar anak kecil yang bernama _Ecchan_ itu.

"Ecchan, tolong panggil Ino!"

"Eh, i-iya!" Ecchan pun cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Hinata-chan, duduk saja dulu," ujar Naruto-san. Aku pun duduk di sebuah sofa yang nyaman.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP._

"Naruto! Katanya Hinata-chan sudah pulang!?" ujar seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai mata biru yang berbeda dengan Naruto-san, dan rambut pirang yang berbeda pula dengan Naruto-san. Dia mengenakan seragam _maid_.

"Ino, cepat siapkan persiapan mandi Hinata-chan. Bantu dia untuk berjalan, dia pasti lelah dengan semua ini." ujar Naruto-san.

"Baiklah," ujar Ino-san. "Hinata-chan, ayo, ikut aku." ujarnya.

"I-iya," sahutku.

Ino-san menuntunku pelan, dan memasuki kamar mandi.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Seselesainya mandi, aku dituntun Ino-san, ke sebuah ruangan. Banyak sekali buku di dalamnya.

"Ini… apa, Ino-san?" ujarku.

Ino-san pergi ke sebuah rak buku, dan mencari-cari. "Ini dia!" ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah buku padaku. "Hinata-chan, cobalah, baca ini!" ujarnya lagi.

Aku membuka halaman, foto pertama, itu album foto. Itu… Aku sewaktu masih kecil, dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat panjang. Laki-laki itu mempunyai mata yang sama denganku.

"Ini… Siapa?" tanyaku. Rasanya…

_Kriet_. Pintu ruangan baca ini terbuka,

"Hinata!?" eh? EH? Laki-laki yang ada di foto ini…? Siapa dia?

"Si-siapa—"

"Ternyata benar, kau hilang ingatan. Aku aniki-mu, kau lupa!?"

_DEG_

Ah… Iya, aniki… Aniki…?

Aku mulai ingat, aniki selalu, selalu mengantarku ke sekolah. Aniki selalu melindungiku. Aniki selalu…

"Ne-Neji-niisan?" ujarku pelan.

"Ya!" ujarnya sambil memelukku. "Untung kau masih ingat…" ujarnya lagi.

"Hehehe." aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah ingat tentang Naruto?"

_DEG_

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…" aku menggeleng. Neji-niisan hanya menghembuskan nafas, lalu, dia mengelus kepalaku.

"Hinata, jangan merasa bersalah, ya. Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi, cobalah ingat semua tentang Naruto," ujarnya.

"Iya…" jujur, aku masih bingung, siapa sebenarnya Naruto-san? Atau sekalian saja kutanyakan pada Neji-niisan?

"A-ano, nii-san," panggilku.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya… Naruto-san?" ujarku sambil menggenggam erat ujung kerah lengan baju Neji-niisan. Neji-niisan hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti kau akan ingat sendiri, dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Kau harus mampu mengingatnya sendiri." agak kecewa mendengar jawabannya, tapi, aku mulai mengerti seberapa pentingnya Naruto-san untukku.

"Iya." aku tersenyum. "Erm… Dimana… Hanabi-chan?" ujarku di bawah kesadaranku.

"Eh? Kau ingat Hanabi?" tanya Neji-niisan.

"Iya…" aku masih tidak sadar. Tapi, ketika aku menutup mataku, aku melihat saat-saat bersama dengannya. Bersama Hanabi, adik perempuanku. Aku ingat!

"KYAA!!" mataku ditutup oleh tangan seseorang. Tangan mungilnya mengingatkanku pada… "Hanabi-chan?"

Tangan yang menutupi wajahku itu, perlahan-lahan melepaskan dirinya dari wajahku. "Nee-chan! Hinata-neechan ingat Hanabi!" ujar Hanabi-chan.

"Hehe…" aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hinata…" ujar sebuah suara yang berat. Aku menoleh.

"O-otousan?" ujarku mengingat-ngingat.

"Untung kau ingat." ujar otousan, menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Okaasan?" ujarku. Semua orang terlihat kaget. "Dimana okaasan? Kalau aku punya kalian sebagai keluarga, dimana okaasan?" ujarku, setelah melihat lembaran-lembaran ingatan yang kulihat di bawah kesadaranku. Walau aku tahu dia sudah…

"O… kaa… san…" tangisku. Neji-niisan menepuk pundakku.

"Kau sudah ingat?" ujar Neji-niisan. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Itu bukan salahmu, kau harus percaya itu. Okaasan meninggal bukan gara-gara dirimu."

"Tapi… tapi… kalau aku tidak menyebrangi jalan itu, Okaasan pasti tidak—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Hinata. Percayalah." ujar Otoosan. Aku menunduk.

Aku ingat, dulu, ketika aku masih kecil sekali, sewaktu Hanabi masih berumur 2 tahun, aku pergi ke sebuah tempat bersama Okaasan. Ketika itu, aku melihat sebuah dompet yang mirip sekali dengan dompet pemberian Okaasan untukku. Aku penasaran, kurogoh kantungku. Ternyata, dompet itu memang dompetku. Spontan, aku segera berlari ke arah dompet itu yang berada di seberang jalan itu. Tak kusadari, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahku. Okaasan yang melihatnya, langsung terjun dan menolongku. Aku selamat, tapi tidak dengan Okaasan…

"Okaasan…" ujarku sambil menggenggam erat dompet kecil berwarna lavender, seperti warna bola mata keluarga kami yang diulurkan oleh Neji-niisan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, ya." ujar Otoosan. Aku pun segera beranjak. Aku akan pulang ke rumah.

Saat di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto-san, Ecchan, dan Ino-san mengantarku. Saat hendak menaiki mobil…

"Hah? Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji-niisan.

"Hah? Apa? Aku hanya ingin masuk ke mobil, itu saja. Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?" aku bingung sendiri.

"Masuk ke mobil?" Otoosan tertawa. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke mobil, Hinata?" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Erm… bukankah _kita_ akan pulang?" aku menebak. Neji-niisan dan Otoosan tertawa bersama.

"Tidak, kau akan diam disini, di kediaman Uzumaki ini." ujar Neji-niisan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Untuk sementara, kamarmu di rumah kita sedang direnovasi, jadi, kau akan dititipkan dulu sementara di kediaman Uzumaki." ujar Otoosan. Hah? Dititipkan? Yang benar saja!

Aku bengong, dan mereka segera pergi dengan seenaknya, meninggalkanku. Padahal, aku 'kan hilang ingatan. Kenapa mereka malah menitipkanku di tempat yang tidak begitu kuketahui? Padahal 'kan, aku bisa tidur di tempat Hanabi-chan! Kami masih sesama perempuan! Huuh!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

OYAH! MAAF! SAYA JADI MUNCUL JADI OC! XD

Special thanks: **Myuuga Arai**(gimana? gimana? :D)**, Inuzumaki Helen**(Iyadong, kalo soal Naruhina, tanya saya aja. Sekarang banyak ide baru, kok. Tinggal ketik, post, blablabla. Status yaa? Ikutin alur cerita aja, deh. Kan kalian para pembaca disini dibuat kayak Hinata, lupa ingatan -ditendang-)**, Orange-Maple**(Oya, tragedy disini itu, bagian Hinata lupa ingatannya. Maaf kalo kurang jelas, yaa :D)**, Nakamura arigatou**(Cerita saya enak dibaca? -mulai kege-er-an- udah baca belum ya? kalo belum, nanti saya baca kalo udah balik ke bandung :D)**, Darbi arks III**(soalnya dia belum bisa inget semuanya, kan? masih lupa ingatan, tiba-tiba samar-samar inget, gitu looh :D)**, Angie Da Angel**(Naruhina lagi? Why not? -ditendang-. Haha. Banyak yang nanyain status mereka, ikuti saja ceritanya XD iya, bakal kubuat panjang tapi tak panjang -readers bingung semua-.)**, Panik-kok-di-disko**(Waw. soal status mereka, cari tahu terus dengan membaca fic ini :D)**, Kiss 'en Smile**(iyadooong, naruhinaa. duren aja dibedong bukan dibelah XD)**, TheSyaoranSakuraLover**(ini udah apdet, baca terus yaa :D)**, artemis.inside**(soal status mereka, baca terus yaa :P)**, phillip william-wammy**(soal status orang-orang disini, ikutin ceritanyaa XD)**, Sahara ZhafachieQa**(uda di apdet :D)**, dark aprodhite**(alasan dia kecelakaan? ikuti terus ceritanya. status NaruHina? ikutin ceritanya :D)**.**

**F**requently**.A**sked**.Q**uestion**.**

"_Apa NaruHina udah nikah?_" Ikutin terus ceritanyaa XP

* * *

_Mind to review?_ :D


	3. 3rd Memory: Ino chan

* * *

**Dearest**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Chapter 3: Ino-chan. Karena semua tahu, semua _cookies_ yang ada di dalam banyak toples yang bisa ditemukan disini, itu semua buatan Ino-chan. Hinata's POV. TITLE CHANGED.

**A **_**Naruto**_** fic, presented by **_**LIL-ECCHAN**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine. But this fic's mine.

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

**PAIRINGS:** NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura, Saino, etc (I'll add more pairings soon).

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Tragedy

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

* * *

**3rd Memory: Ino-chan**

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan aku berada di kediaman Uzumaki, dan belum diperbolehkan pulang oleh Otoosan. Kini aku tahu, umurku 23 tahun. Aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku di Prancis, di bidang seni. Pekerjaanku sebagai pelukis hanya pekerjaan sampingan, hanya bila aku ingin melukis saja. Dan rekan kerjaku, adalah Sai. Dia temanku sewaktu di Prancis, dan pergi ke Jepang tiga bulan sekali. Sebagian besar pembantu disini bilang, Ino-san jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah aku mengetahuinya, aku ingat berbagai usahaku untuk menjodohkan mereka. Umur mereka hanya berbeda tiga tahun, Sai berumur 25 tahun, dan Ino-san sama sepertiku, 23 tahun. Lalu, aku ingat juga, Sasuke-san itu tunangan Sakura-chan yang selalu didambakan oleh Sakura-chan.

Dan kini, aku hanya terbengong di taman belakang, dekat dapur.

"Hinata-neechan, mau _hot chocolate_? Ini _hot chocolate _pertama buatan Ecchan, _loh_! Tapi, kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang, jangan protes padaku, proteslah pada Ino-neesan! Karena dia yang mengajariku." tawar Ecchan. Aku terkikik mendengar celotehnya.

"Ecchan! Enak saja _salahkan aku_! _Hot chocolate_ itu 'kan, kau yang membuatnya!" Ino-san mengelak.

"Tapi, tapi, Ino-neesan yang mengatur takarannya untukku!" elak Ecchan.

"Ta—"

"Sudah, sudah, biar aku coba dulu." ujarku terkikik.

_Glek._

"Erm… terlalu manis," ujarku. Ino-san menghela nafas.

"Dasar Hinata-chan, sejak dulu tidak berubah, aku menyiapkan yang manis, katamu terlalu manis. Aku menyiapkan yang _tidak terlalu manis_, katamu kurang manis. Sama saja seperti Naruto." Ino-san tersenyum lebar.

Sama seperti Naruto-san? Apa iya?

Oh ya, Naruto-san sedang pergi kerja, katanya, dia mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya yang telah meninggal yang bekerja di bidang teknologi komputer. Pantas saja, kadang-kadang Naruto memakai kacamata. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras melanjutkan usaha ayahnya.

"Ino-_chan_," ujarku, mengganti panggilanku padanya dari _Ino-san_ ke _Ino-chan_.

"He? Hinata-chan? Tumben kau memanggilku dengan _Ino-chan_? Biasanya kau panggil aku _Ino-san_, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Dulu, aku juga memanggilmu dengan _Ino-chan_, ya 'kan?" ujarku pelan sambil terkikik geli.

"Hee? Kau sudah ingat, ya?!" ujarnya riang sambil berjalan ke arahku. Aku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecil.

"Syukurlah!" ujarnya riang sambil memelukku, dan kemudian melepaskannya setelah mengetahui bahwa leherku tercekik oleh pelukannya.

"Go—gomen ne!" ujarnya.

"Tak apa." ujarku.

"Hehe." Ino-san tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Ino-chan,"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga ingat tentang Sai, loh." godaku sambil mengedipkan mata kananku. Wajah Ino-chan merah padam seketika.

"Sst! Hinata-chan! Diamlah! Kalau tidak, Ecchan akan menjahiliku!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Ino menengok ke arah dapur. "Untunglah, dia sedang konsentrasi."

"Konsentrasi untuk…?" tanyaku.

"Membuat _hot chocolate_ untuk kalian." Ino cengar-cengir.

"_Kalian_? Siapa itu kalian? Aku dan siapa?"

"Naruto," ujarnya. Naruto-san?

"Kenapa Naruto-san?"

"Karena—ups! Hampir saja aku mengatakannya padamu." apa? Dirahasiakan?

"Hei, katakanlah padaku! Jangan merahasiakan alasannya dariku!" ujarku kesal.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, jangan marah padaku, kalau mau marah, marahlah pada Naruto, dia yang menyuruhku tutup mulut." ujar Ino-chan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Tutup mulut? Tutup mulut untuk apa? Ingin aku teriak 'MENYEBALKAN!'.

Ino-chan, kau menyebalkan! Padahal aku dulu selalu berusaha untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sai. Ah, itu dia, alasan yang bagus!

"Ino-chan, kau menyebalkan! Padahal dulu aku selalu berusaha untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sai." ujarku mengulang kata-kata yang tadi kuucapkan dalam hati. "Atau jangan-jangan… mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu menjodohkan kalian lagi, ya?" godaku. Ino-chan terdiam.

"…Tak apa, kau tidak perlu menjodohkan kami, itu hanya akan membuatmu repot dan kelimpungan. Lagipula, Sai… dia tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku." ujarnya tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan paksa. Aah, Hinata, kau bodoh, kau bodoh. Mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau katakan. Itu membuatnya rendah diri. Terlalu rendah diri. Dia kehilangan kepercayadiriannya. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh aku, aku, si bodoh yang salah. Walaupun hanya satu kalimat, itu melukai hatinya…

"Ma—" terlambat, saat aku ingin meminta maaf, Ino-chan pergi, pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Mungkin… menyeka air matanya… Hinata bodoh.

**.-:-.-:-.**

Aku masih melamun, memikirkan kejadian tadi. Aku benar-benar takut kalau Ino-chan marah padaku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang enak untuk diajak berbicara sebelum Ecchan. Salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku—setidaknya, setelah aku hilang ingatan.

_Cklek._ "Hi.. Hinata-chan?"

Aku menoleh cepat. Aku kenal suara itu. "I-Ino-chan?!"

"Ha-hai." dia tersenyum, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hai.." kenapa dia harus memaksakan senyumnya itu? Padahal dia terlihat manis sekali kalau tersenyum, senyumannya yang biasa.

Dia duduk disebelahku, sepertinya dia sungkan.

"Ano.. aku minta maaf.. soal tadi…" Ino-chan meminta maaf?

Aku tersenyum, "Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu, tapi salahku. Akulah yang bodoh, mengatakan hal seperti itu.", dia pun membalas tersenyum.

"Ini," ujarnya menyampaikan sebuah kertas—kertas? Erm.. amplop ternyata.

Aku langsung membukanya, penasaran menghantuiku, apa isi surat itu?

"Hinata, ini aku, Sai. Maaf mendadak, tapi aku dengar kau sudah kembali dari Rumah Sakit. Dan aku akan segera kesana, aku boleh menjengukmu, 'kan? Lagipula, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Seseorang yang penting bagiku, dan aku akan menjadikannya kejutan untukmu. Tapi.. apa kau ingat padaku? Semoga saja ya. Oh ya, dan juga, aku akan melamar _orang itu_ langsung dihadapanmu, karena kau rekan kerja—tidak, lebih daripada rekan kerjaku. Kau tahu, 'kan, sewaktu semua keluargaku tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat? Sejak itulah, aku menganggapmu keluarga, adikku. Aku akan pergi kesana, mungkin tepat disaat kau membaca ini, aku sudah dalam perjalanan kesana. Tenang saja, aku datang kesana bukan dalam rangka kerja, aku tahu kau masih perlu istirahat. Tertanda, Sai. Catatan, seperti biasa, boleh aku minta _cookies_? _Cookies_ yang disajikan di rumahmu selalu enak sih. Hehe. Aku penasaran di toko mana kau membelinya? Nanti siapkan yang banyak, ya! Aku suka sekali _cookies_ yang selalu dipajang di dalam toples di atas meja ruang tamu rumahmu! Tapi yaa, kalau kau merasa kerepotan, tak apa. Sampai jumpa nanti!" ujarku membaca surat itu. Spontan, aku melirik ke arah Ino-chan, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang sedang bersamaku di ruangan ini. Wajahnya.. memerah??

"_Coo_-_cookies_…?" tanya Ino-chan pelan. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Ya! _Cookies_ di rumah ini! _COOKIES_! _C-o-o-k-i-e-s_! _Cookiiiiieeees_!" teriakku girang. Karena semua tahu, semua _cookies_ yang ada di dalam banyak toples yang bisa ditemukan disini, itu semua buatan Ino-chan.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus!" aku menggenggam tangan Ino-chan erat sekali.

"Ke-kesempatan…?"

"Erm!" aku mengangguk, ikut senang. "Apa di rumah ini masih banyak _cookies_ buatanmu?"

"Tentu saja, ada!" dia tersenyum, cantiiiiiiiiik sekali. Tapi.. aku masih penasaran, dia akan melamar siapa? Untung saja,Sepertinya Ino-chan mendengarkan aku tadi sewaktu membacakan surat dari Sai pada bagian _lamaran_. Ino-chan… Kasihan dia…

"Oh ya, Ino-chan, sekarang, buatlah _cookies_ yang baru, agar terlihat lebih baru dan enak untuk dimakan Sai!"

* * *

Ne, jumpa lagi sama sayaa XD

Akhirnya apdet jugaa *sembahsujud*, oh yaa, maaf buat fic Bersamamu, belum di apdet-apdet. Habisnya.. *nyengir* nggak ada niat #digebuk#.

Oh yaaa! Ganti judul! Dulunya ini **Dear**, diganti jadi **Dearest**. Dear kan artinya _sayang_, saya jadi merasa aneh. Kalo Dearest itu kan _yang tersayang_, kyaaaa! XD *gaje*

* * *

_Mind to review, anyway?_ :D

* * *


	4. 4th Memory: Menginap

* * *

**Dearest

* * *

****4****th**** Memory : Menginap

* * *

**

"Selamat datang." ujar Ino-chan selaku Kepala Pelayan di rumah ini. Dia dan semua pelayan tunduk kepada sosok pria berkulit pucat. Kenapa tidak ada suara anak kecil yang berisik? Karena Ecchan sedang mengikuti _camping_ yang diadakan di sekolahnya.

Sai melangkah pelan, yah, dia menjaga santunnya. Dan dengan perlahan, dia berjalan ke arahku yang memakai _dress_ berwarna lavender, dengan _poncho_ indigo.

Sai berlari kearahku, dan tiba-tiba memelukku, "HEI, HINATA-CHAAN!"

Aku tersenyum kecil diantara pelukan eratnya, "Hei, Sai-niikun!"

"Haha. Kau kelihatannya sudah sehat." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk dulu." ujar Ino-chan sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya. Yah, wajarlah. Dia 'kan tersenyum padaku dan **Sai**-niikun. Ihihi…

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Sai-niikun memandangku dengan keheranan. Wah. Ahaha.

"Tidak, tidak apa." aku masih tersenyum kecil. "Ah, itu. Kapan kita kerja lagi?"

"Wow. Tenanglah, tidak usah secepat itu. Kau baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit—"

"Hei, _baru_ keluar dari Rumah Sakit katamu? Enak saja! Sudah dua bulan aku berdiam disini! Bayangkan! Tak ada kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan disini! Aku hanya makan, mandi, dan lain-lain. Membosankan sekali…" aku menghela nafas.

"Hahaha! Seperti biasa, kau cepat sekali bosan. Yah, tunggu saja sekitar tiga bulan lagi, baru aku akan mengajakmu."

Kami terus mengobrol sedari tadi. Uuh, aku benar-benar **ingin** menanyakan _sesuatu_ pada Sai-niikun.

"Hei, mana _cookies_ yang kuminta?" tanya Sai-niikun sambil cengar-cengir. _Cookies_? Ah, iya!

"Erm.. ah, Ino-chan, bisa tolong ambilkan?"

"Baik, Hinata-sama." apa? Hinata-_sama_? Wow. Terlalu formal. Terlalu kaku.

Saat Ino-chan pergi, aku mengambil kesempatan bertanya tentang _sesuatu_.

"Hei, Sai-niikun, siapa yang akan kau lamar itu? Dimana dia sekarang?" bisikku. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai Ino-chan dengar ini.

"Ehm.. rahasia." Sai-niikun tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Apa?! Rahasia?!" Aku menunjukkan raut kesalku. Yah, aku tidak kesal, sih, sebenarnya. Tapi.. bagaimanapun juga, aku penasaran. Ukh.

"He-hei. Jangan _memajukan_ bibirmu seperti itu, dong." Lalu? Harus bagaimana lagi supaya Sai-niikun memberitahu?

"Yah.. pokoknya, bagaimanapun usahamu, aku takkan memberitahumu." Sai-niikun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tersenyum jahil. Waw. Tidak enak.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menyadari akan datangnya kehadiran seseorang. Rambut pirangnya membelai angin yang berhembus, bola mata birunya menunjukkan kejernihan samudra yang luas. Jemari lentiknya menyangga tangannya yang membawa setoples _cookies_, yang dibuat menggunakan tangan itu sendiri. Bau udara tercampur wangi _mulberry_, unik, sejuk, manis, dan membuat nyaman yang berasal dari tubuh si pembawa setoples kue. Waw, tapi kalau hidungku bisa lebih jeli lagi, aku bisa mencium bau madu dari rambut pirangnya, manis. Sepatu hak tingginya digunakannya untuk melangkah, perlahan, tapi cepat, dan hati-hati, anggun sekali.

Wow. Andaikan aku ini laki-laki, aku pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ahahaa. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia memang cantik, sih.

"Ini, silahkan, _cookies_-nya, Hinata-sama…" Ujarnya, menyerahkan setoples kecil dengan rumbai-rumbai emas di pinggir tutupnya. Toples itu toples kaca yang sangat bening dan tipis, dengan ukiran buah _strawberry_. Cantik, tapi sangat rapuh, mudah rusak… Aku menerimanya dengan perlahan, perasaan khawatir menghantuiku kalau-kalau toples itu terjatuh karena kecerobohanku dan pecah.

"Ini, silahkan, bawalah pulang." ujarku seraya menyerahkan toples itu.

"Wah. Terima kasih, ya! Hehehe." Sai-niikun terlihat senang sekali. Hihi.

"Sai-niikun, mau berapa lama tinggal di Jepang sementara ini? Atau mau langsung kembali ke Prancis?"

"Yah, entahlah. Rencana awal itu sekitar.. 3 hari, tapi aku masih belum menemukan hotel yang kosong. Mungkin kedatanganku kesini tidak tepat, sekarang sedang masa-masa liburan, sih, kebanyakan hotel sudah penuh. Dan rencana yang tersisa adalah.. kembali ke Prancis."

"Wah. Yang benar saja semua hotel se-kota penuh?" Sai-niikun mengangguk pasrah. "Yah, begitulah yang ada."

"Kenapa tidak menginap disini saja?" tanyaku.

"Menginap? Hahaha. Tak perlu, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Tapi, terima kasih atas tawarannya," senyum. Itulah cara penolakan halus miliknya.

"Aah, biarlah! Merepotkan? Hahaha. Yang benar saja, lah! Ooh, ayolah, masih banyak kamar, ruangan kosong di rumah ini, dan tempat-tempat kosong itu membuatku merinding! Lagipula, Naruto-san 'kan orangnya baik hati, rasanya mustahil kalau dia menolak hal ini. Oh ayolah, kumohon.." aku memaksa, paksaan _halus_.

"…" 5 menit berselang, menanti jawaban, aku termenung tanpa berfikir apapun, sedangkan mataku merasa kalau meja kecil — dimana Sai-niikun menaruh toples _cookies_ itu — menarik untuk ditatapi.

"Hem—" Sai-niikun mulai bersuara, "bagaimana?" Tanyaku memotong perkataannya.

"Aku—" Sai-niikun melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi, "_aku_?" tanyaku.

"Tidak bisa—" terlihat jengkel di raut mukanya, "harus bisa!" Aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan antusias. Wah, gawat. Sepertinya para pelayan terkejut. Apalagi Sai-niikun. Matanya.. _bulat_, terlihat kalau bola matanya akan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Waw, yah mungkin seperti inilah contoh orang yang terlalu banyak menonton film horor. Aku benci film horor versi hantu, tetapi kalau yang sadis-sadis semacam itu, _lumayan_ sering. Dan parahnya, sekarang aku sedang membayangkan kalau aku sedang mencekik leher Sai-niikun. Oh, ayolah, cukup katakan _ya_, dan semua akan selesai, tak perlu ada gebrakan meja.

"Tapi—" Sai-niikun terlihat ketakutan. Waw. Apa aku terlihat seperti _Godzilla_? Hahaha, lucu, lucu sekali. Ingin aku tertawa. _BRAK!_ Pintu ruangan tamu ini terbuka, "kau harus, Sai!" Wah, Naruto-san?

"Hei, Naruto, kau sudah pulang rupa—" Naruto-san menepuk pundak Sai-niikun, "sudahlah, Sai, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau tahu sifat Hinata-chan, 'kan? Keras kepala, sulit ditolak, ya 'kan?" Naruto-san tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, lalu dia berjalan membelakangi Sai-niikun.

"Lihat, Naruto-san saja memaksa," aku tersenyum bangga, ada juga yang mendukungku.

"Haha. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi, kompak sekali." Sai-niikun tertawa kecil, _serasi_? _Pasangan_?

"Pasangan serasi?! Apa-apaan itu?" Sai-niikun terlihat.. gagap? Dia menutup mulutnya, "err.. tidak, tidak, aku hanya bercanda," terlihat cemas, ada apa ini?

"Oh.. ya sudah." Aku benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Nanti, kalau saatnya tiba, aku pasti tahu. Yah, selama aku masih bisa bersabar…

"Hinata-chan?" Sai-niikun melirikku, "apa nanti aku boleh minta _cookies_ ini lagi?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah toples.. KOSONG?! Sebegitu enaknya, kah?

"Hahaha, boleh. Ambil saja semua _cookies_ yang ada."

* * *

Ne, aduuh akhirnya Sai muncul. -w- *menyeruput greentea*

Hu, fic ini rawan hiatus. Doakanlah sayaa supaya nggak hiatus kayak **Bersamamu**. TTATT

Ehya, mau promosi, fic **The Nightmare**, based on true story! XD

Abisnya **The Nightmare** miskin review. T-T

Oke, untuk yang nge-review chapter 3, balasannya ada dibawah. :D

Dan buat yang mau nge-review, oh ayolah anda baiksekalii. Silahkan scroll langsung aja sampe bawah, til you find the 'submit feedback/review' button. :D

Dan untuk semua, tolong revieww! Kumohon, kumohoon. Anonymous ato orang yang nggak punya account juga bisa review, kook.

* * *

**_review replies._**

**PinkBlue Moonlight**(_hehe, mungkin bakalan dijelasin di chapter entah-yang-keberapa. wah? ecchan ganyadar tuh. ah, biarin ah haha. makasiih_), **Inuzumaki Helen**(_iya akhirnya apdet jugaa. iyadong. inget naru sekarang? gaseru tuuh haha. wah siapa itu? siapa ituu? hehe_), **Angel's Chocolate-Cookies**(_eh apa? saya gila? hahaha. kabuto sama naru beda jauh, mbak. ihihi. kita sehati doong? hahaha_), **Misa**(_ehiyadong saya gitulok hahaha. jadi adiknya naruto, sedangkan ino pembantu di rumah itu. ehehe. iya, young adult gitudeh. iyadong hebat kan sayaa ahahaa_), **dilia shiraishi**(_wow. bagian mana yang menurutmu kurang? coba beritahu. iyaiya berharap sajalah, entah siapa yang akan dilamar sai, takdir tuh haha_), **kakkoii-chan**(_makasiiih_), **dark aphrodite**(_iyaa. emm, silahkan ikuti ceritanyaa ehehe. soalnya naru lagi kerjaa. udah review, kan?_), **meL-chan toyama**(_ohyaa? apakah benaar sai mau ngelamar inoo? hahahaa_).

* * *


	5. 5th Memory: Malam Itu

* * *

**Dearest**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**5****th**** Memory: Malam Itu**

* * *

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

Aah! Sejak tadi, aku hanya berguling-guling di atas kasur saja!

Apa karena film horor yang tadi kutonton? Yah, bukan film horor yang sadis atau semacamnya, tapi horor versi hantu. Aku tidak suka. Tapi kenapa aku tonton? Karena aku dipaksa oleh Sai-niikun dan Naruto-san untuk menontonnya.

Terus terbayang olehku, sosoknya.. wajahnya yang menunduk.. pakaian putih yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.. rambutnya yang berantakan, menutupi mukanya.. dan.. mukanya berwarna merah.. darah.. AAHHH!!!

Oh Tuhan, beri aku ketenangan untuk tidur. Bantu aku, 1antu aku. Hilangkan sosok hantu itu dari benakku!

Eh? Apa itu di pintu? Berwarna putih, tergantung disana.. ada warna merah di bagian atasnya.. jangan-jangan…

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya, ah, ternyata benar, hanya sugestiku saja. Sugesti seorang penakut. Itu hanya jaket putih yang kerahnya berwarna merah. Akupun menghela nafas panjang.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, mataku tak bisa menurut untuk menutup.

Aku ingat, buku pinjaman Naruto-san. Buku tentang seorang gadis berambut panjang dan dikuncir dua, yang kehilangan ingatan. Sama sepertiku.

Um.. tapi.. walaupun mataku tidak bisa menutup, kelopak mataku terlalu berat. Ya sudah, cuci muka sepertinya akan membuat segalanya baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidur malam ini. Haaah…

Aku melangkah pelan, bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Rumah ini besar, dan menyeramkan di malam hari. Aku benci rumah yang besar. Aku berharap, aku punya rumah kecil yang hangat. Yaah, sekarang memang jamannya rumah besar bagai puri. Tapi, karena hal itu semua, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat aku kesal. Aku kurang beruntung! Kamar tidurku paling ujung dan jauh dari kamar mandi! Walaupun ada kamar mandi di sebelah kamar tidurku, pintunya macet, tak bisa dibuka. Mungkin 3 hari lagi, akan selesai diperbaiki. Dan walaupun ada banyak kamar mandi disini, tapi.. kamar mandi yang sedang kutuju itulah yang paling dekat. Haaah…

Um? Ada ruangan yang terbuka pintunya, dan cahaya lampu terlihat dari dalam. Aku ingat, itu kamar sementara Sai-niikun menginap.

Aku mendekat…

"Kenapa juga kau tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya padanya?"

"Aku takut itu akan melukai perasaannya kalau-kalau ternyata perasaannya sudah berubah berhubung ingatannya hilang." Dua orang berbicara, 2 suara yang khas bagiku, Sai-niikun dan Naruto-san.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Yang sabar sajalah, Naruto. Tapi ingat, kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu. Yang salah itu hanya takdir, bukan kau, bukan Hinata, atau siapapun."

"…Tapi… Bagaimanapun juga.. akulah…" Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Tentang.. aku? Tentang kecelakaan yang menimpaku sehingga aku hilang ingatan seperti ini?

"DENGAR, BODOH!!!" Terdengar suara gebrakan, entah apa yang digebraknya, yang pasti, Sai-niikunlah yang melakukannya, "aku sudah muak dengan kau yang selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Itu semua bukan salahmu! Dia juga tidak salah! Dengarlah, Naruto Si Pecundang yang bodoh! Kalau dia tidak kehilangan ingatan seperti ini, dia.. pasti akan membencimu karena kau, si bodoh yang terus saja menyalahkan diri sendiri! Semua itu sudah terjadi!" Apa.. apa.. aku.. tak mengerti…

"Tiga kali aku mendengarmu menyebutku _bodoh_ dan aku tidak memerlukan tarikan di bagian kerah bajuku dari tanganmu, tangan SEORANG PELUKIS! Dan kau tahu, 'kan, Sai. Sejak dulu, aku benci dibilang pecundang." Terdengar ada seseorang yang jatuh? Siapa? Apa Naruto-san? Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tanpa melihatpun aku bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Oh ya? Dan aku sangat benci tangan seorang maniak komputerisasi yang menonjokku sampai jatuh! Tangan milik seorang pecundang yang bodoh!" Terdengar lagi, suara badan manusia jatuh dengan kasar. Aku tahu, yang barusan terjatuh (atau lebih tepatnya dihajar) itu Naruto-san.

"Kau…" Sudah.. lah…

"CUKUP!!!" Spontan, aku memasuki ruangan, dan menghalangi Naruto-san yang sudah bersiap hendak menonjok (lagi) Sai-niikun.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa…" Tanya Naruto-san terkejut begitu melihatku, begitu pula Sai-niikun.

"Hinata?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan dia menonjokku! Biar aku babak belur dibuatnya!" _PLAK!!!_ Sai-niikun memegang pipinya yang baru saja kutampar.

"Naruto-san, tolong lepas dia." Naruto-san mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, Sai-niikun dilepasnya dan terduduk lemas di lantai dengan tangan kanan menyentuh pipi kanannya yang mungkin sudah memar saat ini.

Hening, aku dan Naruto-san bertatapan, tatapan kami kosong.

_PLAK!!!_ Tamparan yang sama mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto-san.

"Kenapa…?" Tanyaku hampir menangis. Dan setelah semenit pertanyaanku tidak dijawab, aku benar-benar menangis.

Wajah Naruto-san terlihat menyesal, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tangan kiriku sibuk menyeka air mataku, sedangkan tangan kananku kubiarkan terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menyeka air mataku dengan tangan yang sudah melukai orang lain. Tapi, tadi itu aku benar-benar terpaksa.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian ributkan, tapi… Kenapa.. kenapa? Tolong.. jangan bertengkar… Tolong… Kalian hanya kelelahan saja… Sai-niikun… Mengertilah, Naruto-san seharian bekerja di kantornya, dia pasti lelah… Begitu pula… Naruto-san… Tak bisakah kau mengerti.. Sai-niikun baru saja menempuh perjalanan jarak jauh dari Prancis… Ini sudah tengah malam… Dia butuh istirahat… Sama.. sepertimu…" ucapku disela-sela tangisku.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk mataku. Tapi, aku tahu. Naruto-san melangkah keluar.

Dan lalu, suara langkah kakinya berhenti, "Hinata-chan. Tolong, aku tidak suka kalau pembicaraanku didengar orang lain. Apalagi pembicaraan yang bersifat privasi ini. Tolong jangan pernah kau mencuri dengar lagi. Tidak baik. Dan aku tidak suka." Dia.. marah. Dia marah padaku. Suara langkah kakinya kembali terdengar, semakin kecil tanda ia semakin jauh dari sini.

Air mataku berhenti mengalir. Akhirnya setelah beberapa sekaan tangan kiriku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Satu-satunya objek yang kuperhatikan saat ini adalah Sai-niikun.

Ia mencoba berdiri, melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, dan duduk. Dia tidak mempersilahkanku melihat wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan… Pergilah… Seperti katamu.. aku butuh istirahat," cara mengusir yang halus.

* * *

Nee! _Update_! XD

Disini memang sengaja dibuat pendek, sebenernya awalnya mau disatuin sama _chapter_ 4, tapi kalo dibaca ulang, "_kok jadi panjang bangeeet_".

Ini _update_-an terakhir bulan ini (mungkin), oh iya, coba cek _fic_ **Lovely Days** ecchan, soalnya, _fic_ itu sama ini di-_update_ bareng. :D

**SPECIAL THANKS PLUS REVIEW REPLIES : dilia shiraishi**(_hehehe iyah waktu ngetik, lagi suka ngomong 'wew' dsb. tapi kalo bukan ino yang dilamar gimana dooong? aduh. chap ini paling pendek, hehe. sipsip, tapi hiatus sebentar, ya? ulum neeh!_)**, Chika the Deidara's Lover**(_hehe. makasih. hmm, keras kepala... yah, mungkin setelah hilang ingatan, sifatnya agak berubah dikit, hehe_)**, PinkBlue Moonlight**(_kan gini, sai nganggep hinata adik, nah hinata nganggep sai kakak. jadinya Sai-niikun, yang dipisah jadi Sai-nii-kun, atau Sai nii-kun. hmm. yah, mungkin disini hinata ooc bagian keraskepalanyaa hehe_)**, kakkoii-chan**(_hihi. iya tuh. dasar saaaai_)**, **(_eeh? maaf, maaf... ehehe. oke, makasih sarannya. waktu ngetik ecchan lagi stres siiih_)**, dark aphrodite**(_nggak apaa. jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan ditemukan apabila anda terus baca fic iniii -promosi-_)**, Ray-kun13**(_iya, hehe, makasi. hmm, kembalinya ingatan hinata? ikutin aja deh ceritanyaaa -promosi-_)**, Mitsuki Luv NaruHina**(_makanyaa, baca teruuus -promosi-_)**, apel gubraaakk**(_hihi. ini apdetannyaa_)**, nadd**(_waw makasii. ini apdetannyaa_)**, SaKuZo**(_woh baru denger? itu salah satu famous straight pairings loh. makasii_)**, meL-chan toyama**(_hah? apa buktinya naruto suami hinata? eh enak sajaa! bikin sasuhina di fic lovelydays juga aku terpaksa habishabisaaaaan_)**.**

_Mind to review?_ :)

* * *


	6. 6th Memory: Tangisnya

* * *

**Dearest**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**6****th**** Memory: Tangisnya**

Pagi hari ini, aku tidak bisa bangun. Susah untuk membangkitkan badanku.

Berapa kalipun aku mencuci muka, tampang kusutku tidak hilang. Ada lingkar hitam terlihat di bawah mataku. Tanda aku kurang tidur. Sudah 3 kali aku mandi, tapi tetap saja tak bisa, aku tidak bisa untuk _segar_.

Asal tahu saja, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkan peristiwa semalam itu.

"Hinata-chan, oh Hinata-chan, ada apa dengan dirimu yang lesu, terlihat sumpek, dan sejak setengah jam yang tadi kau hanya mematung, memegang garpu dan pisau itu, dan membiarkan _beefsteak_ pagimu menjadi dingin? Bukankah kau tidak suka _beefsteak_ yang dingin? Seperti baru lembur saja." Tanya Ino-chan keheranan setengah melantunkan nada.

"Oh Ino-chan, lagu apa yang barusan kau nyanyikan itu? Aku tak pernah dengar, ahaha." Baiklah. Mungkin karena kurang tidur aku jadi _stres_.

"Haha. Dasar. Kenapa kau bisa kurang tidur seperti itu? Dan kenapa Said an Naruto belum bangun?" Jawabannya cuma 1, kejadian semalam.

"Yaah.. mungkin karena film horor semalam." Aku menghela nafas.

"Hmph. Hahaha! Ternyata akhirnya kau tonton juga film itu!" Teriak Ino-chan, sepertinya dia puas melihatku menderita. Ha. Ha. Ha. Hahaha. Tuh, 'kan. Aku mulai tidak jelas.

"Yaah, begitulah," ujarku sambil memotong _beefsteak_, saat kumakan, sudah dingin, tidak hangat seperti tadi, tidak enak.

_Krieet…_ "Hoaahhm, pagi…" Naruto-san memasuki ruangan, masih dengan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan corak garis-garis horizontal, sandal bulu (sandal yang biasa digunakan di dalam rumah), dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam telepon genggam yang berbunyi. Dia melihat layar telepon genggamnya, memencet salah satu tombol, dan menempelkannya pada telinganya, lalu, "Halo? Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Minta saja Nara-san untuk menggantikanku dulu. Ya, ya, ya. Kalau dia bilang bahwa dia malas untuk melakukannya, katakan saja gajinya akan kupotong 40%. Mengerti? Ah, ya, hari ini aku tidak akan ke kantor, _meeting_ pukul 2 siang nanti, suruh Inuzuka menggantikanku, oh ya, pastikan kalau anjingnya tidak mengikutinya sewaktu _meeting_, apalagi kalau salah satu calon klien melihatnya, kalau perlu kurung saja sementara sampai _meeting_ selesai. Kalau Inuzuka tak mau anjingnya dikurung, paksa saja, dan kalau dia masih menolak, katakan, gajinya akan dipotong 40% sama seperti Nara." Dia memencet salah satu tombol berbeda, dan memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke saku piyamanya.

"Hoaaaaahh…" Dia menguap lagi. Dan duduk di meja makan, tepat disebelahku. Mengambil 2 potong roti, dan mengoleskan selai jeruk dan anggur pada roti tersebut. Dia menggigit, gigitan pertama ditahannya, lalu dilepas semenit kemudian. Dia mengunyah lambat sekali, terus seperti itu, sampai rotinya habis. Lalu dia keluar ruangan. _BLAM!_

Jujur, sejak Naruto-san memasuki ruang makan ini sampai dia pergi, aku dan Ino-chan terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Wow," ujar kami berdua bersamaan.

**.-:-.-:-.**

"Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Ya, tentu! Apa kau tak bisa lihat? Kami tersenyum bersama!" Sai-niikun dan Naruto-san tersenyum konyol, untuk menghiburku pastinya.

"Haha."

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu sebentar, ya. Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya pesta tunanganku dulu." Dan Sai-niikun pun pergi. Yah, begitulah, Sai-niikun akan melamar entah-siapa-itu di kediaman Uzumaki ini. Sekarang. Dan kami semua, sudah siap dengan pakaian formal dengan _dresscode_ yang ditentukan, _non-black-and-white_, kecuali untuk Sai-niikun, tunangannya, dan para pelayan, agar Sai-niikun tidak terlihat terlalu menonjol dengan tunangannya. Dan aku mengenakan _dress_ berwarna indigo yang sama seperti warna rambutku, dan tak pernah aku lupa, aku senang sekali memakai _poncho_, lagipula malam ini dingin sekali. Kali ini, aku memakai _poncho_ berwarna lavender dan _high-heels_ lavender.

"Ne, Naruto-san."

"Hm?" Naruto-san, mengenakan jas _suit_ formal berwarna oranye yang.. sangat terang, mencolok sekali. Dan dasi hitam dengan garis-garis miring tipis berwarna oranye, dan sepatu berwarna coklat yang terlihat senada.

"Apa… Kau marah? Semalaman tadi, karena menguping pembicaraan kalian?" Tanyaku agak takut—tapi sepertinya bukan _agak_ lagi, aku benar-benar takut.

Tapi dia tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya yang selalu dilontarkannya padaku. Dia menarik, dia suka tersenyum ke banyak orang, dan senyumannya untuk tiap orang itu selalu berbeda.

"Tidak, tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku yang sudah berkata sekasar itu semalam padamu. Seperti yang kaubilang semalam, aku kurang tidur," dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Um!" Anggukku. "Ah, aku mau permisi dulu," aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Silahkan," dia membalas bungkukkan badanku, dan aku segera berlari ke arah dapur.

Di dapur, banyak koki-koki lelaki yang sedang memasak. Bau masakannya tercampur antara _cakes_, ayam, dan lain-lain. Tapi yang paling mencolok untuk dilihat dengan mata, adalah _cookies_-_cookies_ yang terdapat dalam toples, ada sekitar 20 toples _cookies_. Wow.

Aku pun langsung menghampiri Sang Pembuat _Cookies_ itu, yang sedang melamun.

"Ino-chan…"

"…" Tak ada jawaban, aku menarik nafas.

"Ino-chan!"

"…Eh, a—apa—ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Ujarnya kaget.

"Ino-chan, apa sejak awal kau tahu tentang pertunangan ini?"

"…Em, yah, begitulah. Sejak kau membaca surat dari Sai, aku tahu. Tapi kau terus menyemangatiku. Dan aku sampai lupa akan _pertunangan ini_. Aku malah jadi terlalu banyak berharap, dan malam ini, sudah selesai, pupuslah semua harapan yang kubicarakan pada bintang jatuh yang kulihat setiap malam." Matanya berair.

"Hei—kau… Kenapa…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku tak apa. Siapapun tunangannya, dia pasti senang. Dia senang, aku pun senang. Siapapun itu…" Ino-chan menutup wajahnya, menangis perlahan.

Aku memeluknya, "Menangislah, Ino-chan. Tak apa. Tak ada yang melarangmu menangis. Setidaknya, untuk 10 menit ke depan."

* * *

Iya, saya tau. Dari _chapter_ kemaren-kemaren berasa SaIno, gada NaruHina-nya.

Tapi gimana yah, saya rada gemes sama mereka. **:d**

Maaf buat _failure_ di _chapter_ yang lalu tentang _fic_ **Lovely Days**. **;'|**

**REVIEW REPLIES PLUS SPECIAL THANKS : nadd**(_iya, mereka kea anak kecil. -ditabok-. modar itu apa? hehe_)**, Inuzumaki Helen**(_maaf kalo ini lebih pendeek_)**, **(_ini apdetannyaa_)**, The Darkness Knight**(_maaf kalo chapter ini lebih pendeek_)**, dilia shiraishi tak log in**(_sip. aku lagi demen deskrip soalnyaa. hehe_)**, Solaritika Chika**(_haven't i told you that some of them are OOC? yah, OOC gitu juga soalnya kan mereka kurang tidur. makasi sarannyaa_)**, Mitsuki Luv NaruHina**(_wah naruto siapanya hianta yaa *senyum licik*_)**, Angel's Chocolate-Cookies**(_hehe_)**, 'ana-cHan**(_ihihi. makasiih_)**, DARKY**(_wah, nggak tau tah. ahaahaa. omongomong, ini siapa?_)**, Summer Snowflake**(_nggak, kok. hehe. kecelakaan itu? masih misteri tentu saja *wink*_)**, meL-chan toyama**(_iyee. ha? epes?_)**, apel gubraaakk**(_ini apdetannyaa_)**.**

Eperibodeh! Ripiyu! *bahasa yang patut ditiru* #digiles truk#

* * *


End file.
